Driving Lessons for Lita
by Autumn Child
Summary: Amara gives lita driving lessons, and askes her a very important question


Pen Name:Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character in this story. I just like to write about them.   
Notes: I'm from America, so all characters will have American names!!! Amara (Haruka/Sailor Uranus/Alexandra) Michele (Michiru/Sailor Neptune) Trista (Setsuna/Susan/ Sailor Pluto) Hotaru as herself.  
************************************************************************************************  
You have always stood beside me, and i want to let you know, I'll be the friend you never have to do with out. because when you have nothing at all, you still have nothing to worry about.  
************************************************************************************************  
"Driving Lessons for Lita"  
I checked my car for the final time to make sure i had everything. 'Lets see'I thought to myself,'Insurance, registration, gum, antacids, three week old half eaten cheese burger...' I slamed the door of the glove compartment closed. I looked to the back seat. Towels, sandwiches, sodas, and cake were in a box for latter that day. I walked into the house. "Amara, you look a little sick, are you sure you can handle it?" Michele asked me a bit worried. "Oh, hell, yea. i mean, what's the worse that could happen?" i would be taking Lita out to drive for the first time. I often had a fatherly earge, and Lita was the best person that i could bring it out on, other then Hotaru, of course. i glanced at the clock. "Eleven thirty." "When are you going to pick her up?" "I told her about one-ish. I packed supper, so don't worry if i'm not home." Hotaru came bounding down the stairs. "When I'm old enofe, can you teach me?" She looked up at me with her hopeful purple eyes. "Of course i will! In about eight more years. Untill then, ah, well, ah..." I didn't know how to finish the sentince, so I just gave her a kiss.  
"I will see all of you tonight, God willing, she dosn't kill me!' I waved good bye to Michele, Hotaru and Trista. I drove alone to Lita's house, about ten blocks away. I saw her standing outside, wearing a tight muscle shirt and denim shorts, ankle white socks and sneakers.'Damn!' i thought to myself. She looked very powerful and muscler. I honked and she came running down. "Hey, Amara, thanks agen. You shore you don't mind teaching me?" I looked at Lita. 'God, I wish she was my sister. There was so much i wanted to show and teach her. "no problem at all. This will be alot of fun." We drove in sighlence to the park, wich I figured would be the best place to start.  
"okay, then. Lets get you started. now get out and into the driver seat. We both hoped out, and she slide with ease into the seat, making the seat come forward a little. "Now, first agust your three mirrors." She slide the rear mirror into place, followed with skill, the side ones. I watched her, stuned that she knew how to do it. I cleared my throught. "Okayyyy, now, start up the car." I squinted my eyes, figuring she'd strip gears or somthing. Nope, tured it on with perfict ease. "Okay, lita, who taught you already?" She gave me a puzzled stair. "No one at all. Why?" "No reason, just teasing is all." i squeazed her shoulder, feeling the big bones in her shoulders."Now, pull the car into reverse." Agen, she did it perfictly! "Wow! Your a natural!" She smiled as I had her do turns, parking, and the usall stuff. All with perfict ease. We finished up in less then two hours. i suggested we should just walk around the park.  
"Lita, what is it like for you living all by yourself?" She did'nt look at me when i asked her that. "I no longer know. It's just somthing I've grown us to. Besides, one day all of us will live in the castle and i will no longer be alone." I shuddered at the thought of that. Lita needed family..and she needed it now. "Lita, would you like to be my sister? I mean, I no longer have any real blood family, and my parents are out of town, I only see them once or twice a month. I want you to ome with me, Trista, and Michele. They want you to come live with us." I looked at Lita, who was crying. "I..i couldn't. you all have your own lives now. There is no danger." "Lita, this has nothing to do with being a scout, it has to do with family, somthing you and i need." I wrapped her up in my arms, and she agreed.  
We walked for about a half an hour, then i pulled out supper. "Aside from our talk, did some onwe teach you how to drive?" "Nope! I got my skills from watching you!" I blushed slightly. "Thanks, Lita."   
**************************************One year latter*******************************************  
"Amara, Michele, come on! It's almost time!" Lita called up to us. We were going to watch a movie together, as a family. Hotaru curled up in 'Aunt Lita's' lap. Michele and i snuggled together and Trista sat in the big shair. "Wait, we need a picture!" I grabed some of my best equipment, set it, ran back, and it took our picture. "You know, Amara, I think in the futuer, i'll put this in the castle. Oh, the moies almost starting!" I looked at the photo, wich was now developing. 'were all a family, a true, happy family!" 


End file.
